


thunder (no cuddles)

by cumuluseal (sungwoontrash)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/cumuluseal
Summary: sungwoon loves to cuddle during the cold weather, but seongwu’s scared of thunders. will they be able to cuddle even without seongwu ruining the mood?





	thunder (no cuddles)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, as promised, here’s my ongwoon!cuddle fic requested on my cc! we love ongwoon being domestic boyfriends, aren’t we?
> 
>  
> 
> hope you all like this! ;—)

Seongwu is laughing alone while he’s watching his favourite television series. Knowing him, he loves to watch funny shows that would leave his tummy aching afterwards. Though it’s not like what he seems, since most of the people tend to think he’s serious with his life. Sungwoon scoffs every time he hears that from others, because Seongwu seems like a whole joke for him, except for a fact that he loves him, though he’s complaining about it sometimes.

 

“What are you watching?” Sungwoon asks from the other line.

 

Seongwu fills his mouth with popcorns before he answers, “Family guy,” He says and laughs hysterically on the line.

 

Though his partner couldn’t see him, Sungwoon shakes his head in disbelief and proceeds in typing his papers, “Are you still not done with it? How many episodes does it even have?”

 

“Uhm—“ Seongwu munches, “300+ I think? I’m just on the episode 101, though.”

 

“Don’t stay up late at night trying to finish the episodes up until 200, please? You still have to go to your parents tomorrow morning,” Sungwoon reminds him and the younger hums in response.

 

Sungwoon continues on typing his paper, which Mr. Yoon, gave before he left the office. The sky gets darker and rain drops starts to drop one at a time. Sungwoon glances at the window, “Seongwu, it’s raining. Did you pick up our clothes yet at the laundry shop?”

 

“Clothes?” Seongwu scrunches his eyebrows, “Why am I gonna pick up the clothes there?”

 

“Didn’t I tell you to drop them off this morning to let it be washed and pick it up before 3?” Sungwoon stops typing as he stares at his laptop while waiting for the younger to answer.

 

Seongwu immediately remembers and gets up from lying, “Is that today? I thought you ordered me that yesterday, though?”

 

Sungwoon puts his palm on his face and sighs heavily, “Oh my God! How long have you been watching that series that made you think today is yesterday?”

 

“I’m sorry, babe. I lose track of time. I’m gonna go and get them now,” Seongwu turns off the television and moves rapidly towards their room to change his clothes.

 

“I’ll just get it later, when I go home,” Sungwoon says. 

 

Seongwu complains with a stomp. He opens their shared cabinet and searches for a decent clothes, “Don’t be mad, please. I promise to get it now, okay?” He dresses himself up and gets the key hanging on the wall.

 

“I told you, I’ll just do it,” Sungwoon insists. He resumes in typing his work, attempting to finish it before his out and to pick up their clothes before the shop closes. Sungwoon stumbles on his sit when he hears Seongwu screams on the other line, “What happened?”

 

Seongwu doesn’t answer, instead, screams for three consecutive times. Sungwoon also flinches when he hears the loud sound. He glances at the window and hears the thunder growling loudly as the rain pours heavily.

 

“T-there’s a thunder, babe,” Seongwu says which almost comes in a whisper.

 

Sungwoon hushes him, “That’s why I told you to stay at home, right? I’ll go and get them after my out.”

 

Seongwu lies on their bed and covers himself with their comforter, “Can’t you just go home earlier than your out? The rain’s pouring heavily and I’m afraid of the thunder.”

 

Sungwoon stares at his laptop once again and sees that he’s still not halfway through his work. He hears tiny sobs from the younger, who’s still hiding under the blankets. Sungwoon exits the Word App and shuts down his laptop. He fixes his things and puts everything on his bag before he decides to leave.

 

“I’ll go home now, wait for hyung, okay?” Sungwoon assures the younger. Seongwu nods, as if he is a baby, waiting for his mom to be home. 

 

Sungwoon tries his best to go home immediately, even when it means he have to run after a bus after missing it. The umbrella he’s holding keeps him from being wet from the rain but somehow he still gets wet because he’s running.

 

When Sungwoon arrives at their apartment, he makes his way to their room. Seongwu’s all curled up in their bed, hiding under their blanket, and sings to himself to be afraid of the continuous thunder growling.

 

Sungwoon puts down his bag and lies beside Seongwu. The younger removes the blanket and his face brightens when he sees his boyfriend. He turns around and hugs Sungwoon. Funny how Seongwu is the one taller between the two of them, but he got his face all buried on Sungwoon’s chest. To calm him down, Sungwoon strokes his hair on a slow manner and sings him their song.

 

Seongwu stops chilling on his side, so Sungwoon makes him look at him. Seongwu’s eyes are puffy, his nose is bright red, and there are dry tears on his cheeks. Sungwoon giggles on the sight of his boyfriend, “Look at you, acting like a big baby every time there’s a thunder.”

 

Seongwu rolls his eyes and puts his face again on the older’s chest. After a few seconds, he removes his face, “Can’t you change your clothes first before we cuddle? You are so wet!”

 

“What?” Sungwoon chokes between his words.

 

Seongwu giggles, “What?” He says in return with a smirk.

 

Sungwoon smacks him by the head before he gets up to change his clothes, “You and your dirty mind!”

 

Sungwoon calls him out for his dirty mind but still proceeds on changing his clothes. He jumps on their bed after changing into an oversized shirt and clings onto Seongwu. Seongwu opens his arms to him, despite of shivering, not because of the cold, but because of the continuous sound of thunder. Sungwoon giggles, and sniffs his boyfriend’s clothes.

 

Seongwu kisses the older’s temple as he stroke his back with his hands. Sungwoon faces the younger and kisses him in the lips. Seongwu welcomes him and proceeds in deepening the kiss. The younger gets up and puts himself above Sungwoon without breaking the kiss. Sungwoon opens his mouth and let Seongwu explore him with his tongue. Sungwoon can now feel the bulk on Seongwu’s lower, making him wanting for more.

 

Seongwu removes his shirt before he returns to kiss Sungwoon. The older slowly caresses Seongwu’s back with his cold fingers, until he puts it on Seongwu’s head and holds tightly on the younger’s hair.

 

Seongwu puts his hands on his lower, trying to remove his pants. Sungwoon notices the shivering hands of the younger, making his own hands travel to Seongwu’s lower, “I’ll do it for you,” He whispers before he proceeds on removing the belt and opening the zipper of the younger.

 

Sungwoon smiles to himself once he sees the bulk on the younger’s lower. He kisses the younger more intimately. He removes his own shirt and pants, while Seongwu look at him with adoration in his eyes. Once he’s done, Seongwu looks at the older’s lower and grabs the crotch of his boyfriend.

 

He is about to put it inside his mouth when he suddenly falls from the bed to their cold floor. Sungwoon gets up, only to see Seongwu covering his ears with his hands. Sungwoon throws him a pillow angrily, “Yah! It’s just a thunder. It’s not gonna kill you, or something!” He snickers.

 

“But I am scared,” Seongwu whispers, still covering his ears.

 

Sungwoon sighs and rolls his eyes, “Get up there and wear your clothes. You might get sick,” He says and throws him his clothes, even though he still craves for more. But with this kind of weather, and with the continuous thunder, Sungwoon bets they wouldn’t reach the climax either way.

 

Seongwu wears his clothes, as well as Sungwoon. He snuggles himself beside the older and kisses him on his forehead, “I’m sorry, babe. Maybe next time?” Sungwoon nods and hugs the younger until they both fall asleep.

 

Seongwu gets up from lying on their bed the next morning when he smells the fried egg and fried rice lingering on his nose. He glances at the window, it’s still gloomy oustide and no sign of sunshine can be seen.

 

He goes out of the room and approaches his boyfriend, who’s busy preparing for their breakfast. He back hugs him and rests his chin on Sungwoon’s shoulders, “Aren’t you late for work, babe?”

 

“How could I leave for work when my boyfriend’s all snuggled beside me?” He says while frying bacons.

 

Seongwu smiles to himself, “But you said you still got work to do, right? You’re boss might be mad at you, though.”

 

“It’s fine, rather than being called multiple times while I’m at work because my boyfriend who’s afraid by the thunder and rain,” He hissed which makes Seongwu roll his eyes. 

 

Sungwoon turns around, removing himself from being back hugged by the younger. They stare at each other for seconds before Sungwoon tiptoes and reaches for Seongwu’s lips. Seongwu could already feel the heat between them, fighting the coldness of the weather. Sungwoon playfully smiles before he cups the Seongwu’s face. Just when he’s about to kiss the younger, there comes a loud growl from the sky which made Seongwu jump from where he’s standing. Sungwoon gets surprised and loses his balance because of tipping his toes.

 

Seongwu catches him by the arms before he falls on the floor. Sungwoon smacks him in his shoulders and glares at him, “What a good way to ruin the mood, Ong Seongwu!”

 

“What?” Seongwu calls out, “It’s not my fault that there’s a thunder, you know!”

 

Sungwoon turns his back at him and returns to cooking his bacon, which is nearly burned, “Cuddles are more fun during the cold weather but in our case, it’s not! Because of you and your fright with thunders.”

 

Seongwu back hugs him again, “I didn’t mean to do that, though,” He pouts, “I just don’t understand why you love to cuddle only if it’s cold weather. We could do it in normal days, can’t we?”

 

“Because the weather is cold,” He says which earns a confused look by the younger, “and we need something to heat us up,” He continues. Seongwu’s eyes widens and Sungwoon cheeks starts to blush.

 

“Is that your reason, babe?” He turns Sungwoon to face him but the older avoids his gaze, “That’s why you love the cold weather, huh?”

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes and pushes him away, “Prepare the table. I’m gonna go and get ready for work,” He says before he enters their room.

 

“Ah—hyung!” Seongwu whines but Sungwoon doesn’t mind him and starts preparing for work.

 

Sungwoon returns from work and sees Seongwu all cudled up in their bed. Comforter’s on his body while he hugs a pillow. Seongwu laughs while watching his favorite television series on his phone and doesn’t even notice that Sungwoon arrives.

 

“Still Family Guy?” Sungwoon asks and removes his coat. He hungs it on their door and goes to their bed afterwards. Seongwu nods, opens his arms and let Sungwoon rest his head on his chest, “How many episodes are you gonna watch tonight?”

 

“Only one,” He answers.

 

“Why? You always watch 10 episodes before going to bed, right?” Sungwoon asks and glances at the screen of the phone.

 

Seongwu hums, “Not now. I need to fulfill my boyfriend’s needs, right?” He smiles at him. He locks his phone, even though he’s still not finish watching the episode. He faces Sungwoon who’s looking up to him and gives him a kiss, “Do you want, babe?”

 

Sungwoon smiles and pinches the nose of the younger. He shakes his head, “No. I just want to lie here beside you.” Seongwu nods, “And besides, there’s a thunderstorm so we won’t even finish it, even if we try.”

 

Seongwu laughs and kisses the older’s temple. Sungwoon snuggles himself to the younger’s chest while Seongwu strokes his hair. They stayed like that for a while before Seongwu breaks the silence, “Why don’t we try to cuddle on summer? You know, heat versus heat.”

 

Sungwoon giggles and lightly smacks the younger’s tummy but doesn’t decline about the younger’s offer, “Let’s see,” He smirks. 

 

Seongwu smiles and kisses on his lips passionately, “Can’t wait for summer where there’s no more thunder to be heard,” He says.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, little clouds!


End file.
